<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【POT/TF】光與玫瑰（全） by penny510315</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480555">【POT/TF】光與玫瑰（全）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315'>penny510315</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning<br/>主角：手塚國光、不二周助<br/>ＣＰ：塚不二 Only<br/>配角：幸村精市、忍足侑士、大石秀一郎等<br/>文風：正劇、HE、短篇<br/>背景：現代架空<br/>關鍵字：神性<br/>一句話文案：相互吸引，互相救贖</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>神說要有光，於是世界有了光。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>神秘</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>川西先生的入土日及追思會是發生在一個下雨天，到場只有至親好友以及神職人員等人。<br/>雨滴細細的，卻佈滿眼前風景。再加上灰色的天空與幾乎無法感覺到的微風，一切濕濕黏黏，總讓人有些不安。<br/>所有人身穿深色西裝，也幾乎沒有人在交談。氣氛莊嚴肅穆，彷彿與景色融為一體。<br/>主持入土日的神職人員是一名神父，此刻他身穿黑色長袍。<br/>黑色神父袍卻襯著他偏白的膚色，是一名年齡約莫三十二歲的青年。其身材高挺且玉樹臨風，一頭茶褐色頭髮，鼻樑上掛著一只無框眼鏡。五官英俊，雙眼散發極高的知性彷彿能安撫人心。<br/>卻聽神父朗聲領著眾人唸禱詞：<br/>「聖主是我的牧者，我必不至缺乏。<br/>祂使我躺臥在草地上，領我在可安歇的水邊。<br/>祂使我的靈魂甦醒，為自己的名字引導我走義路。<br/>我雖行過死陰的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因為您與我同在。您的杖、您的竿都安慰我。<br/>在我的人面前，您為我擺設宴席；您用油膏塗了我都頭，使我的福杯溢滿。<br/>我一生一世必有恩惠慈愛隨著我，我且要住在聖主的殿中直到永遠。」<br/>禱詞直達天廳，像極了裊裊炊煙。<br/>追思會總算到了尾聲，神父總感覺有一道目光一直落在他身上，他順著目光看去，目光主人是一名有著湛藍雙眸的俊秀青年，他神情淡然，神父的心頭卻是一震。<br/>明明是他要主持且安慰在場的人士，那名青年卻根本不需要他安慰。青年完全看穿他，溫和如水的目光彷彿能夠看透他的一切。<br/>青年的目光毫不避諱，然後嘴角輕扯了一下，他笑的是他。<br/>「手塚神父？」身旁一人輕聲道，他也是黑袍打扮，今日的身分是手塚神父的助理，同樣是神職人員，名為大石秀一郎。<br/>手塚神父猛然轉頭看著大石，正色道：「抱歉，我跑神了。」<br/>大石溫言道：「你忙了一天跑神也是正常，幸好行程都結束了。」<br/>手塚神父說道：「大石，你等等先去找川西夫人，我隨後跟上。」說著，他正要邁開步伐，卻被大石伸出雙臂攔下。<br/>「等等，你要去哪？」大石皺眉問道。<br/>手塚神父也不知道，他想去找那名青年，可要用什麼說辭才好？<br/>大石嘆了一口氣，放下手臂嘆道：「你去吧，但晚一點一定要記得與我會合。」<br/>手塚神父點了點頭。</p><p>告別了大石，手塚神父努力想找到那名青年。對方明明有著出眾的外貌，身高也不算矮，但他就從他眼前消失了。手塚神父也不曉得為什麼要找他。<br/>「在找我？」一道溫和的嗓音從手塚神父身後傳來。<br/>手塚神父回頭一看正是那名青年。<br/>一近看手塚神父才發現青年十分好看，五官精緻得不可思議，膚色白皙，一頭蜜髮，大約二十一歲，儘管他並不矮，可十分清瘦，一身西裝倒襯得他身形長挑優雅。<br/>手塚神父怕看著他尷尬，連忙道：「我是手……。」還沒說完，對方打斷他。<br/>「手塚國光，東京地區來自關口教會聲勢如日中天的手塚神父，我知道您。」青年笑道。<br/>手塚一愣，但見對方已朝他伸出手，於是兩人握了手。<br/>「我是不二周助，剩下就不便再自我介紹了，畢竟我的名聲很兩極。」那名叫不二周助的青年淡道。<br/>手塚暗自記下不二的名字。<br/>「為什麼要找上我？」不二淡問道。<br/>手塚曉得在上前與不二搭話時對方肯定會問這個問題，可他無論如何也想不到一個恰當的理由，真是諷刺。<br/>不二聳聳肩，他看出手塚的難處，溫言道：「抱歉，我似乎問了一個不好回答的問題，不過您若是有任何需要我都能為您效勞。」他頓一頓，又道：「無條件地。」<br/>手塚皺眉，反問道：「為什麼要無條件幫我？」<br/>不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「手塚國光，您的名字會讓我好辦事許多。」<br/>手塚越來越想知道不二的背景，不二似乎沒有要解釋的意思，可能多接觸才能瞭解他，才想著他便脫口而出一個連自己都覺得尷尬的問題：「我還能再見到你嗎？」<br/>這問題連不二也忍不住一愣，隨即溫言道：「手塚神父，如果您想再見到我只要再死一個人就可以了。這個答案會不會太過黑暗了一點？」<br/>手塚一懍，皺起端正的眉頭。再死一個人，由他主持追思會，而不二究竟是以什麼身分出席他卻無從得知，不二的答案太黑暗，手塚忍住不繼續想下去，可怕的是他對於不二的話完全無從反駁。<br/>不二看著手塚嚴肅的神情，低聲說道：「我逗你玩的，這是我在書上不小心看到的一個小故事。」<br/>手塚聞言，寬心一些。<br/>不二接著嘆道：「不過手塚神父，文京區人雖多但區域面積也不大，以您的人脈要打聽我不是一件太困難的事，可我建議您自己打聽，由我來說的話怕是您離開川西家就會把我給忘了。」說完，他便要離開，手塚卻下意識地抓住他的手臂。<br/>不過手塚立刻意會過來自己失禮的舉動，很快又放開不二。他正色問道：「我就問一句，你應該還是學生吧？」<br/>不二笑著點點頭，沒多久他便被一位有著容色端麗且有著蒼紫色頭髮的青年男子找去了。<br/>手塚看著不二的背影沉思起來。不二如果還是學生且以他反應跟腦袋來看，整個文京區甚至是日本全國恐怕只有一所大學夠有實力向不二招手。<br/>國立東京大學。<br/>只是知道這些要做什麼，他為什麼要接近不二，或許是手塚在與他對上第一眼的瞬間。<br/>不二的雙眼湛藍得不可思議，而且充滿神性。<br/>對，是神性，手塚陡然間想起了治療天使拉斐爾。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>祈禱</strong>
</p><p><br/>東京主教教堂，位於東京文京區，建築外觀為哥德式建築。曾經於戰爭被焚毀的教堂之後受到德國科隆的協助，並由丹下健三建築師設計而重建。<br/>主教堂甚至獲得普立茲克建築獎。<br/>而這座東京主教堂更是關口教會東京總教區的主教座堂。<br/>作為主教座堂的副主教手塚國光，以他的年齡來看實在太年輕。而這無疑地成為他受爭議的地方，畢竟手塚並沒有什麼出眾的貢獻讓他足夠勝任副主教的位置。<br/>走在長廊上，聽見其他人的耳語並非難事，手塚雙眼直視前方，昂首闊步，那些閒言閒語一概當作沒聽到。<br/>「呦，不愧是我們文京教區的門面，確實很有氣勢。難怪博源總主教會不顧反對硬是拔擢你上來為副主教。」一道清朗的男聲傳入手塚耳裡。<br/>手塚聞聲看去，是一名有著藍髮且戴著眼鏡的青年，年歲大約長他兩歲，名為忍足侑士，擔任行政職的司鐸。<br/>見到是忍足，手塚鬆了一口氣。忍足與手塚私交甚好，好到忍足就算說了那番挖苦的話手塚都不會感到不適。<br/>「原來是你，看來你一路上幫我聽了不少閒言閒語。」手塚淡道。<br/>忍足咧嘴一笑，說道：「反正當事人不在意，我就懶得與他們唇槍舌戰了。雖然他們把你說成那樣我偶爾也真是聽不下去。」<br/>手塚聳聳肩。<br/>「再說，就傳道而言你的貢獻是眾人所不及的，每到你主講時候禮拜堂總是座無虛席。」忍足正色道。<br/>手塚忍俊，應道：「要論舌燦蓮花這一點我可是萬萬不及你。」<br/>忍足哈哈一笑，說道：「好說，手塚副主教。」<br/>手塚看了一下四周，說道：「你隨我來辦公室，我想問問你幫我調查的進度如何。」<br/>「那要快了，別忘記你半小時後要去禮拜堂為信徒講經。」忍足笑嘆道。<br/>「半小時夠你跟我說所有情況嗎？」手塚問道。<br/>忍足笑著點頭，應道：「夠啦。」<br/>兩人邊說邊來到手塚的辦公室。他們來到一間房間，手塚推開厚重的木門，木門後面的風景首先映入眼簾的是那套精美又大器的辦公木桌木椅，以及座位後面的書櫃。<br/>他們也不是什麼正式的對話，兩人身子放鬆地靠著牆壁或桌緣。<br/>「查出來了？」手塚問道。<br/>「跟你猜測的差不多，不二周助，現為東大醫學院五年級生，不過他是跳級生，實際年齡只有二十一歲而已。」忍足說道，他頓了一頓，又道：「為了確認這點我專門去東大註冊組走了一趟。」<br/>「還有呢？這跟他的名聲兩極有什麼關係？」手塚接著問。<br/>忍足嘆了一口氣，說道：「你果然還是待在這裡太久了，該出門走走才對。名聲兩極的人不是他，是他的指導教授，幸村精市。」<br/>手塚一愣，他懷疑自己有見過幸村本人。<br/>忍足又道：「之前川西先生的追思會上他也有出席，是一名有著蒼紫色捲髮的青年。幸村精市，東大醫學院專攻心臟外科的大教授。」<br/>手塚登時瞭然，他確實見過幸村，雖然只是匆匆一瞥。<br/>幸村精市，如果是幸村的話，那正如不二所說他名聲兩極。細想起來幸村會帶著不二去川西先生的追思會其背後原因手塚大概也曉得了。此刻忍足說的曖晦，手塚已經聽出對方想表達的意思。<br/>「幸村教授是嗎？有機會我很想會會他。」手塚垂著眼簾道。<br/>「為何？川西先生的追思會上是不是發生什麼事讓你動念想調查他們兩人？」忍足開言問道。<br/>手塚點點頭，說道：「是的。幸村教授我只有遠遠看見，不二倒是近距離講過幾句話。」他頓了一頓，看著忍足的雙眼又道：「他說如果需要他幫忙的地方，他會無條件地幫我。」<br/>忍足一愣，噗哧笑道：「幫你？以你在教中的地位來看難道還需要他幫忙？」<br/>手塚皺起眉頭，續道：「第二件事，他幫我是有目的的，說我的身分會給他更加便宜行事。」他停頓一下，又道：「現在細想起來一切都有解。」<br/>忍足雙手抱胸，挑眉問道：「那你呢，幫還是不幫？你要知道幸村教授還有一個不太好的名聲，簡直是與我們對著幹。」<br/>手塚難得笑了出來，他道：「等等不是會有唱聖歌與我講經？我就來看看以東京總教區舉辦的講經他們會不會出席。」<br/>忍足咧嘴笑道：「唱聖歌，我已經有一段時間沒聽我們唱詩班的成員唱聖歌。」他看了看牆上的時鐘，笑道：「走吧，我們該去禮拜堂了。」<br/>＊　＊　＊<br/>不二醒的時候是在一張大床上，他揉著額頭瞥了一眼周遭環境，連忙驚坐而起。<br/>他完全不知道自己睡了多久，不過這張床的主人他倒是認識。不二嘆了一口氣，心中暗嘆等等肯定少不了被對方碎唸一頓。<br/>才想著，果真聽到一陣熟悉的聲音，對方厲聲道：「不是跟你說跟完我那台刀就去吃飯睡覺，結果你又在實驗室暈倒。」<br/>不二抬頭一看，是一位有著蒼紫色捲髮且容色端麗的四十多歲青年，是他的指導教授幸村精市。<br/>幸村走向他伸手捏著不二的臉頰，不悅地道：「瘦到只剩臉頰有肉，你想轉職骨科當人骨模型？」<br/>不二燦笑出來，口齒不清地道：「我這麼優秀，您老不會放過這麼好的苗子。」<br/>幸村放開不二，皺眉道：「就你那腦袋太好，我可是費了好大功夫才從真田教授那裡把你挖來心臟外科。」<br/>不二咳了一聲，問道：「我睡了多久？」<br/>「三十二個小時。我是很想讓你繼續睡下去，可不好意思，我們今天早上有行程。我給你半小時的時間把自己收拾收拾，順便吃一下早餐。」幸村道，他邊說邊站起身。<br/>不二連忙道：「等等，我們的行程是什麼？」<br/>幸村聳聳肩，他道：「雖然我也不是很想去，但這是答應你師爺的事情，說我們無論如何都要上教堂聽講經。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「這次倒是值得一聽，聽說是手塚副主教親自出馬。」<br/>不二一愣，應道：「好，我馬上好，精市等我一下。」<br/>幸村皺眉原想糾正不二對他的稱呼，不過還是闔上門離開房間。<br/>手塚副主教，他們必需與他走得更近一點，幸村的目光沉了下來，但願不二的琴技不要生疏了才好。<br/>＊　＊　＊<br/>手塚與忍足走向禮拜堂的途中見到一名身穿白色襯衫與駝色針織外套的青年，兩人駐足停下。手塚認識對方，忍足查過他的資料也對他有些瞭解。<br/>是不二周助。<br/>「嗨，見過手塚副主教、忍足司鐸。」不二微笑道。<br/>陽光透過彩繪玻璃靜靜地灑在不二身上，意外與他的氣質相符合。<br/>忍足有些驚訝，笑問道：「你知道我？」<br/>不二笑著點點頭，說道：「我有聽說過您。」<br/>手塚目光在忍足與不二兩人身上來回，開言道：「唱詩班要開始頌歌，你怎麼還在這裡沒進去禮拜堂？」<br/>不二想了一下正要開口，然而他被一陣匆忙的腳步聲打斷。<br/>「抱歉，打擾你們聊天，可禮拜堂出事了。」說話的人是一名為大石秀一郎的神父，他神情相當緊張，連帶說話語速也飛快。<br/>手塚與忍足對看一眼。<br/>「發生什麼事了？」忍足輕聲問道。<br/>「我們的司琴暈過去，剛經過一位來自東大醫學院心臟外科的幸村教授診治說是心疾復發便帶回去東大醫院。」大石道。<br/>「這樣啊，那有些麻煩，我們的另一位司琴不在，這樣頌歌就沒人能夠伴奏了。」忍足笑嘆道。<br/>「忍足司鐸您說的倒輕鬆，我們臨時上哪找會彈鋼琴的人？」大石焦慮地道。<br/>忍足笑道：「大石神父，我們眼前不就一位彈琴高手？」他頓了一頓，看著不二說道：「若我沒記錯，你應該是會彈鋼琴的對吧，不二同學？」<br/>不二一愣，溫顏道：「我會。不過要請唱詩班幫忙備譜，有譜能讓我視奏的話我想只是救場應該還綽綽有餘。」<br/>＊　＊　＊<br/>手塚看著所有信徒站起身來為唱詩班拍手的時候，忍不住又將目光放在不二身上。<br/>今日唱詩班的表演獲得巨大成功，不二功不可沒。他琴技高超，說是救場完全是自謙之詞。<br/>可身穿深紅色唱詩班長袍的不二意外地比唱詩班的司琴更像司琴。<br/>更準確地說，不二彷彿更像這教會裡的一份子。特別是他雙眼的神性，如果不二是拉斐爾，那他一點都不意外，拉斐爾可是神最寵愛的天使。<br/>而他的雙手像是被上帝吻過，能夠用琴聲編織出天堂。</p><p>好不容易手塚的講經結束，他領著不二回到自己的辦公室。<br/>不二第一次來手塚辦公室，好奇地打量四周，不過他很快換上自己原來的服裝。手塚瞥見不二換裝的時候，寬大的長袍下遮掩他纖細清瘦的身子。<br/>太瘦了，不二太瘦了，可是白皙的胸口讓他又忍不住多看一眼。手塚知道不能再細究下去，連忙別過視線止住腦海的想法。<br/>好不容易等不二換裝完畢，手塚伸手對不二道：「謝謝你的幫忙。」<br/>兩人握了手。<br/>不二微笑道：「舉手之勞而已。」他頓了一頓，又溫言道：「不過禮拜堂的鋼琴要調音囉。」<br/>手塚輕咳一聲，說道：「我大概知道你的身份了。」<br/>不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「意外嗎？這樣想起你會在川西先生的入土日遇到我教授與我的真正原因你也知道了對吧？」<br/>手塚點點頭。<br/>真的是兩極的名聲，正在發展的外科醫學興許需要新鮮大體，意外死亡的川西先生無疑是相當好的教材之一。幸村與不二肯定是與川西家交涉。<br/>不二的笑容越發燦爛。<br/>「明的來總比暗地裡搞還好多了。」手塚淡道。<br/>不二一愣，笑嘆道：「看樣子你什麼都知道了，不愧是手塚副主教。」<br/>手塚迎上不二的雙眼，正色問道：「有罪惡感嗎？背地裡打擾逝去之人的棺木，你有罪惡感嗎？可能沒有吧。」<br/>不二道：「我需要有罪惡感嗎？如果我要救更多的人？」他頓了一頓，邊理衣領邊道：「我救命，你救靈魂。手塚，如果要說你我之間的差別，這就是了。」<br/>手塚沒答話，但他發現不二仍是直勾勾地看著他，神情坦蕩，蔚藍雙眸有如浩瀚大海。<br/>不二嘆了一口氣，說道：「我師爺一直叮嚀老師與我一定要上禮拜堂跟著神父誦經，我一直不曉得為什麼，直到遇見你。」<br/>「你想說什麼？」手塚皺眉問道。<br/>「為了遇見你，好讓我之後好辦事許多。這一次我無償幫你解決了一項麻煩，你會記著吧，手塚國光？」不二問道。<br/>手塚一凜，不二的話讓他太震驚，以至於他沒注意到不二已經沒在他的姓氏後面加上他的神職。<br/>「當然，跟我們這種人扯上關係會有些麻煩。如果你希望我閃得越遠越好，那我們之後便不要見面了，就當我們從沒遇上彼此。」不二淡道，說罷，他正要從辦公室離開，卻被手塚抓住手臂。<br/>「不，一開始是我找上你的，是因為我認為你比我更有神性。」手塚正色道。<br/>不二不動聲色地抽出手臂，好笑地看著手塚，說道：「手塚，你才是那一位主把你捧在手心裡的人，可惜了，我這輩子注定是在地上。」</p><p>手塚看著不二離開辦公室順手甩上的木門沉思起來。<br/>醫學院，神性，拉斐爾。這些全部串聯在一起，一切都說得通。這就是不二。<br/>儘管站在地上，不二卻是那一位閃爍著星光照耀世人的拉斐爾。<br/>他應該要再注意不二的琴聲多一點的，明明沒誦經也沒唱聖歌，但他的祈禱已然化作鋼琴旋律，溫柔地乘載所有信徒的希望送上天聽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>福祿</strong>
</p><p><br/>還沒見到來人，手塚卻已聽到對方匆忙的腳步聲，腳步聲難掩那人心中的焦慮。原來伏案疾筆振書的手塚頓住筆尖，並抬頭看了看。<br/>只聽得門先砰地一聲撞上了牆，然後才見到那人。卻見對方一頭黑色短髮，漆黑的雙眼滿是焦慮。<br/>「大石，你沒事嗎？」手塚看清了來人，開言問道。<br/>大石瞪著手塚，雙眼彷彿要噴火。可大概天性使然，他僅瞪了一會兒便收回氣憤的目光，長長地嘆了一口氣，目光落在自己懷中抱著的牛皮紙袋。<br/>手塚見狀，這才發現大石手裡的東西，問道：「有什麼文件要帶給我？」<br/>「去把門關上。」大石淡道。<br/>手塚也沒去注意大石命令的語氣，從善如流地把門關上後，一轉身發現大石正在把牛皮紙袋裡的東西一股腦兒地倒在桌上。<br/>是一些文件，不過真正讓手塚一眼看過去便極為驚訝的則是那些照片。黑白的照片，解析度也不算是太好，可能光線的關係，然而照片的主角他卻再清楚不過。<br/>「看見了嗎，這些文件及照片？」大石皺眉問道。<br/>手塚連忙拿了幾張照片細看起來，看了半晌他抬頭看著大石，問道：「這些照片是誰給你的？」<br/>大石不悅地道：「手塚副主教，我們好歹堂堂一個教會組織四處都是線人，你怎麼沒有想過要更謹慎一點？」<br/>手塚皺著眉頭。<br/>「你什麼身分，博源總主教這麼看好你推薦你為下屆助理主教參選人，你所做的任何事都代表教會。」大石正色道。<br/>手塚看著一張一張的照片，照片會說故事，作為當事人，他自然再清楚不過這些故事內容。大石一共給他七張照片，他第一眼看到的就是擺在最上頭的那張。<br/>場景很熟悉，是東京郊區一個公墓，他跟不二站在一座墓碑前，兩人沉思的樣貌，然而令人心生疑惑的是放在手塚腳邊的鏟子等一些刨土工具。<br/>「這些照片只有我、博源總主教與忍足司鐸知道，但總主教希望你能給個解釋，所以先讓我拿著照片來問你，你要一張一張來嗎？」大石厲聲道。<br/>平日溫和的大石此刻動怒起來那種反差也足夠讓人肅然。<br/>手塚沒有急著回答大石，大石也沒有催促對方。不過手塚沒有回答倒不是故意的，他看著每張照片，想起了他與不二的事情，神情放緩了不少。<br/>兩人沉默半晌，直到手塚率先打破安靜，他道：「我都跟你說吧，之後你要如何向博源總主教報告都隨你，有任何處分我也無所謂了。」<br/>大石皺眉瞪視著手塚，說道：「博源總主教不會希望聽到你說這些話。」<br/>手塚搖搖頭，說道：「你聽我解釋完再對我下判斷也不遲，不過我有一個小要求還望你能成全我。」<br/>「請說。」大石說道。<br/>手塚迅速翻到最後一張照片，那張照片的角度像是他與不二接吻。雖然他沒有吻過不二，可這張照片看上去就是這樣，它一旦被傳出去，就算是博源總主教想護著他恐怕也百口莫辯。<br/>然而對於可能面對的處分，手塚一點都不覺得害怕，他拿著照片道：「這張照片可以給我嗎？」<br/>大石一愣，反問道：「你要拿走這張照片？」<br/>手塚點點頭，說道：「不覺得拍得很好？」<br/>「你先回答我一個問題，你真的有吻過不二嗎？」大石正色問道。<br/>手塚望入大石的雙眼，堅定地道：「還沒有，但我好幾次都想吻他。」<br/>大石聞言，瞠目結舌。</p><p>人說雙眼是靈魂之窗，這句話一點都不為過。<br/>視線相交的那一剎那，大石從手塚眼裡看到了他跳動的靈魂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>禦禍</strong>
</p><p>全世界大概只有不二周助會把見面地點定在這麼特別的地方。<br/>手塚換上便裝來到東大醫學院的解剖室。他忍不住自笑起來，來過太多次，熟門熟路地，一開始到解剖室他還有些緊張，不過隨著拜訪次數增加後即便是天黑來訪他也能夠安然接受了。<br/>除了福馬林的味道，所以當手塚見到不二還能在解剖室裡吃飯簡直佩服不已。<br/>手塚掩著鼻子，眼見不二正要拿飯盒，他連忙阻止他，說道：「我帶你出去吃。」<br/>不二一愣，微笑道：「那要等我一下。」<br/>手塚點點頭，看著不二把手邊工作收尾。只是不二工作起來六親不認，等他詳細記錄下這次解剖與實驗結果後已是一個小時之後，不二本想再做下去，但手塚象徵肚子餓的聲音打斷了他。<br/>「抱歉。」手塚輕聲道，臉上閃過一道潮紅。<br/>不二這才意識到自己又超時工作了，他噗哧笑了出來，說道：「該道歉的是我，老是讓你等。我去換件衣服，你先在研究室等我一下，讓你陪我在這麼糟的環境待著也真是難為你了。」<br/>手塚再看到不二的時候對方已換上乾淨的衣服，可能也沖過澡，身上刺鼻的味道總算沒這麼強烈。<br/>兩人很有默契，不二一把車開來，手塚便上了副駕駛座。選擇的餐館也不用特別商量，距離東大附近有一間很好吃的河村壽司，現在接手的老闆是不二的國中同學。<br/>「你很少突然來訪，發生什麼事？」不二趁著紅燈停車時轉頭看著手塚，正色問道。<br/>「我們之間的事恐怕瞞不住了。」手塚道。<br/>「後悔嗎？」不二反問道。<br/>手塚點點頭，應道：「有一點，不過等吃完飯後我再告訴你我後悔什麼事。」<br/>不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「好，我等你的回答。」<br/>＊　＊　＊<br/>第一次知道對方在做什麼確實是手塚拿到那七張照片放在最上頭的那一個。<br/>透過神通廣大的忍足而知道了不二一些資訊，為了印證資訊的正確性，手塚專程去公墓等他。<br/>果不其然，接近午夜時分他見到穿著便裝的不二現身。<br/>「看來你不死心呢，你在這裡是為了抓我？」不二挑眉笑問。<br/>手塚搖搖頭，說道：「我已知你的專業，沒有要訓話。」<br/>不二笑道：「所以是來幫我的？看你那身裝扮是準備隨時幹活的裝扮吧？」他邊說邊指了指放在地上的刨土工具跟手套等。<br/>手塚猶豫了，作為神父他敬重死者也敬重神，可不二撿大體的舉動已超過他能承受的範圍。<br/>不二也不催他，溫顏道：「我知道你的難處，不用幫我也沒關係。不如你先讀一下這份文件再決定要不要幫我。」他聳了聳肩，笑道：「兩個人動作會快一點。」他從懷中掏出一張紙遞給手塚。<br/>手塚從不二手裡接過紙張，透過微弱的月光讀了起來。<br/>文件是一份同意書，是家屬簽署同意大體使用。只看了一眼，手塚再抬頭看著不二。<br/>不二笑了出來，說道：「撿大體還是不太能讓大眾所接受，可為了我們外科研究這是必要之惡。我的老師會去問家屬是否願意提供大體。」<br/>手塚一愣，雖然不二的事情他已有耳聞，真正見到卻是另一回事。他看著不二的微笑，不過當他轉身處理大體的時候神情卻肅穆莊嚴。<br/>那神情絕對比他的同袍們更虔誠。<br/>每一個程序都像一場儀式一樣兢兢業業。不二的動作從裡到外的虔誠，他說他從不唱聖歌，但他的行動如頌聖歌，也如同他的琴音。<br/>大概是被不二的情緒感染，手塚下意識地幫忙不二。不二有些驚訝，但仍抬頭給手塚一個溫暖而有禮的微笑。<br/>說也奇怪，明明入秋的晚上應該有著涼意，何況又是在公墓，那些微風吹來搞不好還有些陰冷，然這些情形通通沒有。<br/>月光應該是要冰冷的，只有有愛的人才能讓月光溫暖起來。<br/>做完最後一道程序，不二正色道：「勞煩你幫我真是萬分不好意思。你放心，我與老師會謹慎對待的。」<br/>手塚搖搖頭，說道：「是我的榮幸，能與你共事的經驗很寶貴。」他頓了一頓，問道：「這是你想接近我的原因？利用我的身分？」<br/>不二燦笑道：「算是吧，你可幫我背書。但我現在後悔了，你不怕你這樣舉動會被人發現？落人把柄，之後肯定會被人傳得很難聽。」<br/>「沒關係，我僅想知道你為什麼撿大體。」手塚淡道。<br/>不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「感謝你。我本該要請你吃飯，可我得趕回實驗室先把大體安置好。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「你放心，每一具大體都是我們的老師，也會成就外科醫學更進一步。」<br/>手塚點點頭，他相信不二說的話。<br/>畢竟他剛才的肢體語言已然勝過了他的口頭回答。</p><p>第四張照片的氣氛卻是比第一張照片裡更歡快許多，兩人在飯館被拍攝的。<br/>不二是當晚的司琴。<br/>手塚幾乎快忘記當時候的情形。<br/>然而這張照片的拍攝角度非常好。照片裡正在彈鋼琴的不二在構圖上佔據了左半邊，右半邊則是拍到手塚的後腦勺。整張運鏡看上去像是以手塚的視角看不二彈琴一樣。<br/>多好，能拍到不二彈琴多好。<br/>紛擾的世界，他的琴音撥開了雲霧，如一道光或是一陣春風，在永凍層上帶來一絲生機與希望。</p><p>兩人有意無意地接觸，從原先帶著目的接近對方到坦誠相見。當相互碰撞的情感已然無法收拾的時候就是今日的局面。<br/>明明曉得以手塚的身分，兩人的戀情是絕對禁止，但他們就是無法克制自己。<br/>情欲如火，紙終究包不住火的，所以博源總主教才請大石拿著照片過來找他興師問罪。<br/>翻到了第七張照片，照片的背景手塚再熟悉不過，是在東京的主教座堂，也是他服務的地方。<br/>如果不二有空閒，他都會來找手塚告解。第三次告解的時候不二向手塚坦誠心意了。手塚很意外，不二也很意外。<br/>兩人對坐著，中間隔著一塊薄木板，可是他們的心從來沒有如此接近過。<br/>「我一直在等你先開口，果然還是要我推一把。」不二笑著說道。<br/>手塚臉上一紅，慶幸有木板隔著。<br/>不二歪著頭，輕聲道：「國光有點狡猾呢，明明是你先接近我，結果卻是我開口。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「罷了，畢竟你有職業包袱。」<br/>手塚低聲笑了出來，他道：「你還記得你第一次幫我們司琴上台伴奏的時候嗎？」<br/>不二點頭笑道：「記得啊。」<br/>「你來告解這麼多次，我倒是未曾聽過你針對該事告解。」手塚道。<br/>不二一愣，燦笑道：「竟然被你發現了。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「這確實需要告解，需要祈求您的原諒，我的副主教。」<br/>手塚挑眉道：「願聞其詳。」<br/>不二手撐著頭，若有所思地道：「該從何說起呢？一開始我確實是想接近你。如果你接近我是因為我的神性，那我接近你也是因為如此。那些利用你身份什麼的都只是我老師拜託我的。」<br/>幸村？手塚皺了皺眉頭。儘管多次他與幸村接觸，知道對方不是壞人。<br/>「所以我為唱詩班伴奏也是幸村老師安排的，雖然我是之後才知道這件事。」不二無奈地道，他嘆了一口氣，續道：「不知者無罪這句話我說不出來，一直想跟你坦白，但我真的不知從何說起。」<br/>「你的老師在安排這件事之前有考慮過萬一你不能演奏的問題嗎？」手塚忍俊問道。<br/>不二聞言，大笑出聲，說道：「我的副主教，您太小看我的琴技了，如果沒有成為外科醫生，靠彈琴我也能闖出一片天。」<br/>手塚第一次聽見溫文爾雅的不二笑得這麼大聲，可聽見他的笑聲，手塚也忍不住笑了出來。<br/>像是大提琴般沉穩優雅的聲音隔著木板傳來，更像是現場演奏了。不二一愣，喃喃地道：「原來你的笑聲這麼好聽。」<br/>手塚溫顏應道：「承蒙誇獎。」<br/>不二笑嘆道：「如果這時候沒有這塊該死的木板，應該就能見到你的笑容。」<br/>「會有機會的。」手塚應道。<br/>「所以才說你狡猾，不僅要我先開口，還隔著木板笑不讓我看見。」不二道，他搔著頭，續笑道：「所以臨時司琴的事情是不是可以放過我？」<br/>「好。」手塚低聲笑道。<br/>不二驚訝地道：「當真？你會幫我保密吧？」<br/>手塚失聲笑道：「我可是副主教，我會為我說過的話負責。」他頓了一頓，又道：「可你之後可要多彈琴給我聽。」<br/>不二連忙點頭，但他突然想起隔著木板他應該看不到，連聲應道：「好。」不過他又想起某人迴避了自己的直球，垂著眼簾道：「結果你沒有答覆我呢。」<br/>手塚不是沒有答覆，而是先用開門聲當起手勢，不二聽到開門的聲音猛然抬頭看著手塚，可他還沒反應過來，直接撞上手塚寬廣且結實的胸膛。<br/>「真的太瘦了，難怪常聽幸村教授碎唸你。」手塚嘆道。<br/>不二震驚，說道：「你抱我就為了跟我說這個？」<br/>手塚放開不二，靠近不二的耳邊低聲說了一段話。<br/>不二低聲笑了出來，這是他畢生聽過最接近傳道的告白。<br/>＊　＊　＊<br/>吃過了飯，回到車上，手塚這才拿出那七張照片湊到不二的鼻子底下。<br/>不二微笑道：「給我看這個，是因為你後悔了？」<br/>手塚佯裝沒有聽到不二的問話，輕聲道：「下個禮拜就是助理主教會內選拔，博源總主教讓我好好處理跟你的事情。」<br/>「你打算怎麼做？」不二挑眉問道。<br/>手塚伸手碰觸不二的臉龐，說道：「吻你，第七張照片提醒我，我還沒做過這件事。」<br/>話語一畢，隨之在不二雙唇落下一個輕輕的吻。<br/>不二知道了，手塚做出了選擇。他摀著雙眼哭笑出來。到底誰才是神職人員，結果手塚比他更直接。<br/>他應該要知道的，眼前這位可以把傳道說得跟告白一樣的神父，當然也就有把告白說得跟傳道一樣的本事。<br/>手塚溫顏道：「這樣我就沒什麼好後悔了。」</p><p>他能栽出千萬花朵，於一年四季皆能盛開綻放。<br/>他能領他越過眾人，在山窮水盡走出柳暗花明。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>禮禪</strong>
</p><p><br/>東京總教堂新科助理主教雙手抱胸看著手塚國光，他嘆道：「我該怎麼說你，這下你滿意了嗎？」<br/>手塚聳聳肩，低聲笑道：「侑士，我欠你一份人情。」<br/>忍足侑士好笑地看著手塚，挑眉道：「我懶得跟你談人情。你把我的形象塑造得好像為了這位置而努力趕你下台的壞人。」<br/>要是平日，手塚肯定跟忍足唇槍舌戰一番，可他今日心情大好。<br/>「但說真的，博源總主教其實根本就不在乎你跟不二之間的事。暗地裡幹了什麼勾當，我相信每一位神職人員都有自己的秘密。」忍足懶懶地道，他頓了一頓，正色道：「他比較在意的是你幫他挖掘大體。」<br/>「這我能理解，畢竟第一次看見他做這件事的時候我的內心也是震撼了一下。」手塚垂著眼簾，輕聲說道。<br/>忍足笑道：「不過在真正瞭解之後博源總主教便釋然。可他能接受不代表其他與會成員也能接受。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「最後只好推我出來當擋箭牌，不然這個位置我說什麼也不想待。」<br/>「你還是待著吧，除了你我想不出關口教會有誰合適。」手塚忍俊道。<br/>忍足笑瞪了手塚一眼，應道：「我只是暫代，以博源前輩對你的厚愛肯定會要你回來的一天。我好好幹司鐸就好，做做行政比較適合我。國光，你才是我們教會的門面。」<br/>手塚沒有接話，這個形容他已聽太多人說過。<br/>「還有，你與不二相處下來我反而覺得你更有神性。」忍足正色道。<br/>手塚一愣，反問道：「神性？」<br/>忍足點點頭，說道：「你與他相得益彰，所以我決定成人之美。」<br/>手塚聞言更是疑惑，不過忍足笑得神秘，他一時間不知從何問起。<br/>「這裡是什麼地方，很熟悉吧？」忍足突然道。<br/>手塚猛然停下腳步，這才注意到他與忍足邊走邊聊的同時，不知不覺已經來到了小禮堂門口。<br/>小禮堂，手塚與忍足已經不曉得在這裡為多少對新人主持過婚禮。<br/>明明是再熟悉不過的風景，可透過彩繪玻璃而灑落的陽光，還有悅耳又溫柔的鋼琴聲從裡頭內傳來，都讓小禮堂美得如夢似幻。<br/>這裡高挑的設計成為漂亮的音場，加上優美的旋律，音樂動聽得使人徜徉其中。<br/>有這等琴技的手塚只認識一個人，不二周助。<br/>果不其然，順著琴音看去，彈鋼琴的是一名栗髮青年，見他十指在琴鍵上運指如飛，畫面令人驚艷。<br/>「小助跟我說了，後天是他的授袍儀式，希望你能夠出席。」忍足笑道。<br/>等一下，手塚震驚地盯著忍足。他該從忍足對不二的稱呼問起，還是問他怎麼會曉得不二授袍儀式的時間。<br/>最重要的是忍足說他要成人之美，他說的到底是什麼，手塚內心有太多疑問。他還沒問出口，被忍足粗魯地一推，他一個踉蹌，仗著自己反應快才沒摔倒，可這動靜也讓不二發現了他們。<br/>琴聲軋然而止，不二轉頭笑看著忍足與手塚。<br/>「兩人都到齊了，我們就把程序走一走。交換戒指太明顯，你們交換脖子上的項鍊吧，道理也是一樣的。」忍足笑道。<br/>不二笑得燦爛，但手塚卻是在聽到忍足的話才知道他們到底要做什麼，等他意會過來，忍足已經在朗誦結婚誓詞。<br/>忍足風格的誓詞內容長得有點奇怪，不過手塚已經顧不了這麼多。兩人很快交換了項鍊並為對方戴上。<br/>忍足滿意地笑了笑，說道：「放心，這些通通都會幫你們保密。倒是誓詞內容，我反而認為醫師的《日內瓦宣言》寫得更感人。」<br/>不二噗哧笑道：「講得好像您聽過一樣。」<br/>忍足聳聳肩，說道：「你不是說後天要代表醫學院學生宣讀《日內瓦宣言》？要不趁現在練習一次？」<br/>不二看了看手塚，見到對方鼓勵的眼神，他朗聲說出了《日內瓦宣言》。<br/>手塚霎時間理解了，由不二說出口更如同他的琴音一般撼動人心。<br/>「作為醫學界的一員：<br/>我鄭重地保證自己要奉獻一切為人類服務。<br/>病人的健康應為我首要的顧念；<br/>我要尊重病人的自主權和尊嚴；<br/>我要保有對人類生命最高的敬畏；<br/>我將不容許有任何年齡、疾病、殘疾、信仰、國族、性別、國籍、政見、種族、地位或性向的考慮介於我的職責和病人間；<br/>我要尊重所寄託給我的秘密，即使是在病人死後；<br/>我要憑我的良心和尊嚴從事醫業；<br/>我要盡我的力量維護醫業的榮譽和高尚的傳統；<br/>我要給我的師長、同業與學生應有的崇敬及感戴；<br/>我要為病人的健康和醫療的進步分享我的醫學知識；<br/>為了提供最高標準的醫療，我會注意自己的健康和能力培養；<br/>即使在威脅之下，我也不會運用我的醫學知識去違反人權和民權。<br/>我鄭重地，自主地並且以我的人格宣誓以上的約定。」<br/>所以才覺得第一眼見到不二充滿神性不是錯覺，而是他本身就是如此。手塚暗自笑了出來，他果然沒有看錯人，估計後天的授袍典禮應該不會與眼前風景相差太遠。<br/>不二說完，發現手塚正在微笑，不二一愣，驚訝地道：「原來你也會那樣子笑啊。」<br/>手塚回過神來，輕咳一聲。<br/>「我見到了喔，手塚副主教。」忍足笑著道，他雙手一拍，笑道：「好啦，不打擾兩位小倆口，我先忙了。」說罷，他送給手塚與不二一個帥氣的背影，並且他的背影很快地也消失在他們的視線裡。<br/>「由你帶著大家朗誦《日內瓦宣言》果真再適合不過。」手塚低聲笑道。<br/>不二笑嘆道：「哪裡的話，怎麼比得上你回應我的告白？」<br/>「有嗎？」手塚挑眉道。<br/>不二咬著十字架，仰起頭來對著手塚點頭。他永遠也忘不了手塚的告白簡直自帶聖光，不二含糊不清地道：「你可以再說一次嗎？」<br/>手塚點點頭，笑應道：「說三千次我都願意。」然後他斂起笑容，像是第一次說出這番話時鄭重的神情。<br/>「人與人之間的關係，其實跟人與神之間的關係一樣。<br/>當你向神走一步，神會向你走三步。<br/>當你向神走三步，神會直奔你而來。」<br/>手塚說完，不二笑得更加燦爛。<br/>神說要有光，於是世界有了光。</p><p>一個沉思的靈魂向上飛翔，在寂靜的孤寂之中，不可抗拒凝視超凡思想與宗教。<br/>每一份思緒都是他的悸動與祈求。<br/>他的存在與生命是一首無聲的詩歌。向神，也向著希望。</p><p>全文完</p><p>2019.10.29</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>